usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 1 - 07/05/2013 (Yuna
19:46:14 Yuna: *Is sitting in one of the hallways scribbling stuff on her notepad* 19:55:27 Frey: -wandering through the empty hallway, the air feels dense yet light in a strange conflicting way. frey eyes each open hallway she passes with caution and curiosity - she has yet to explore the place afterall- hoping to find their missing companion quickly to put a hault to the smothering feeling.- 19:55:36 Frey: ...i hate this place already. 19:56:51 Frey: -she peers down one hallway in particular and finally spots a familiar face- ah! hey 20:02:06 Yuna: *It takes her a few seconds to snap back to reality but when she does, her eyes blink rapidly and she looks up, a surprised look on her face* Oh, it's just you again, hey there! 20:06:19 Frey: you wandered off again, do you always do that? -she walks a few feet closer to yuna but chooses to slouch on the opposite wall instead of invading her personal space- 20:12:27 Yuna: *She pockets her notepad quickly and rather impulsively and looks off to the side, not making eye contact* We'll see, i guess i'll have to stick around to socialise eventually. *Chuckles* You however seem to be intent on tracking me down when I do go walkies. 20:17:16 Frey: -frey smiles crookedly and chuckles in half-hearted jest- haha, well someones got to make sure someone doesn't run you over. such a irresponsible pedigree. 20:22:46 Yuna: *Grins and raises her eyebrow* I wouldn't say I was a pedigree, irresponsible maybe, pedigree no. Besides, it's not like i can go very far. I'd be like a mongrel in a mansion, so many rooms to to my business in but still no way to get out into the wide open world. Guess i'll just have to litterally do my business on the floors. *She chuckles nervously, somewhat regretting that last joke as soon as she said it.* 20:27:38 Frey: that was terrible. bad, bad girl. -she covers her mouth to hide a snigger- a-and i was trying so hard to avoid--pff that was awful! 20:30:44 Yuna: *Yuna cheeks glow crimson, embarrassed and she looks off to the side a crooked half smile on her lips* Geez don't say things like that... at least not to me 20:37:39 Frey: fftt--i can't help it, your joke was...haha! sorry, sorry but that was funny. 20:41:33 Yuna: God no, that was awful. I won't be writing that down any time soon. *She mumbles to herself, fiddling with her pencil* God... I just had to get hit with a writers block now... just my luck... 20:43:33 Frey: -slides down the wall and plops down on the floor, curiously staring at the pencil- what were you writing this time? 20:45:44 | Edited 20:47:10 Yuna: That's the problem, absolutely nothing. I thought i'd get some inspiration out here but nothing is coming to mind at all. My publisher is gonna be pissed to high heaven IF I get out of here. *Rests the pencil on her left ear, her pen in the other one* 20:46:53 Frey: 'her'? 20:48:43 Frey: *here? 20:50:54 Yuna: In the creepy 'ambience' of this place! I thought it would be perfect but it seems like I was wrong. *curls up a little more* 20:54:00 Frey: are you maybe just looking in the wrong places? it is a rather large place afterall, these halls don't exactly feel...comforting and even less inspiring. 20:55:35 Yuna: Ah but you don't get it! I don't want something comforting, I want this kind of atmosphere! Anything can be inspiring too, it's just a case of being able to think creatively, which I unfortunately cannot do at this time! *frowns* 20:57:59 Frey: mmm, if you really wanted this kind of atmosphere...you should just wait for the first person to snap... 20:58:40 Yuna: True, but... *mumbles to herself* I really don't want that to happen... 21:03:33 Frey: -frey gives a rather cold smirk in yuna's direction before rolling her head to rest on her shoulder with a sigh- nobody wants this...nobody wants to die...and least of all...nobdoy wants to have blood on their hands. but if we are given the choice to either live ro die...isn't it obvious which we will choose. 21:05:04 Yuna: Heck we can live if we don't kill someone. We don't have to kill anyone and no one is going to. Goddamn nobody. 21:09:08 Yuna: *sighs and checks watch* Crap, we better head to our rooms before the Toys 'r' us reject or anyone else finds us. 21:14:52 Frey: hey...if you were to die tomorrow...what would you do? 21:15:05 Frey: -eyes yuna with a serious gaze- 21:17:02 | Edited 21:17:18 Yuna: *peers at you suspiciously* What kind of question is that? I would die of course. Unless you mean what I would do now, with that knowledge. I guess I would... I'd probably say my goodbyes. It'd be kind of rude to just up and die without letting everyone know too. 21:18:33 Yuna: You... aren't planning what I think you're planning... right? 21:20:59 Frey: no no never. i just...i wonder about things like that -frey curls up a bit into herself, an arm around her leg growing tighter as she starts to bury her face in her sleeve- 21:23:09 Yuna: *Yuna stares for a second, then smiles and stands up, holding her hand out* I guess that's fine, I trust you to not kill me. Now come on, we should probably get back to our rooms. 21:27:53 Frey: -looks up at her curiously, eyeing her hand before smiling to herself. frey takes the outstretched hand in her own rather hesitantly at first but begins to slowly tighten her grip as she grows acustom to the contact- thanks... 21:30:05 Yuna: *Yuna flashes another grin and begins to walk back to her room.* I guess i'll see you tommorrow then. See you later! 21:30:43 Frey: -waves and smiles shyly back at her- yeah...see you tomorrow. 21:30:54 Frey: sleep well. 21:31:32 Yuna: Same to you. *closes her door behind her* 21:32:22 Frey: -she walks away after the door is closed, a small smile on her features-